Minifigure Calaz
People were talking among themselves in Nimbus Plaza when a strange looking stromling came in, complete with hat and shield. "Help!" he cried, "I don't know if anyone will understand my maelstrom language, but my name is QuantumSolarAsteroid. I was doing an experiment with paradox, and I am turning into maelstrom! I feel it taking over..." then a deeper voice yelled " BARON TYPHONUS' DAY IS NEAR! ALL FEAR THE MAELSTROM!" "Please," said a more normal voice, "please go get Overbuild or Vanda or someone. I can't hold on much longer!" People weren't sure if QuantumSolarAsteroid was real. It seemed more like he was either pulling a prank, truly crazed, or a mythran, since no strolling had ever made it to Nimbus Station. Maybe he was having mood swings... the traders had met a lot of wackos over the years. Maybe Cog Blammo, A.K.A. Otto Matic, or Silas Penumbra would know what to do with him. So some of the minifigures decided to bring him to Otto Mattic. "Woah!" he cried, "What happened to you?" Truthfully none of the minifigures were quite sure what happened. At this point Quantum's brain was turning to jelly and he was kinda babbling at this point. Otto Mattic said he couldn't figure out what was wrong, other than the obvious fact that he was turning into maelstrom. "There's nothing we can do at this point. You might try seeing Vanda," said Silas. "Try an imagination backpack. That should cure him... at least for a few minutes. Enough to get him to Nexus Tower. STAY AWAY FROM THE NEXUS!" So the minifigures got an imagination backpack, and upon curing Quantum, began to hear the real story. "Oh... where am I?" Quantum asked. "Well that's kind of a strange story. This may sound a little odd, but you were lurking in the shadows, and when you stepped out of them you were infected by the maelstrom," replied a minifigure. "OH that's right. Well I guess you guys should hear the story then. I was experimenting with Vanda on the effects of the maelstrom ocean on crux when in contact with minifigures. We thought we had successfully developed at least a temporary vaccine, but I guess it didn't work. Let's talk to Vanda. Maybe she can help you guys understand better. "Well," said Vanda when they reached Nexus Tower, "How did your experiment go Calaz?" "Calaz?" said a nearby minifigure named turtwigtrain. "Yes, that's the name I go by when doing experiments," Quantum said. Anyway Vanda when I started the experiment everything was going fine. Then everything went black, and I felt a force trying to get me to hurt minifigs. I was trying my best to control myself, but I just...couldn't. Then I felt a sudden imagination burst. It hurt, and yet it felt almost relieving, then I woke up in Nimbus Station to discover that these four minifigs over here saved me by using the imagination backpack used on Wisp Lee." "Yes...very wise," muttered Vanda. "Well in all fairness to Paradox, the vaccine had no reason not to work. I say you should go back to Crux Prime and find anything you can about what might have happened down there. Try to be quick though, I don't know how long you can last on that one imagination charge. You there!" Vanda said pointing at a minifig named StrangeOddShadow "Go with turt and fill up your imagination packs. Then head to Crux. Quantum will show you how to get to where we were testing." "Lets see here..." Quantum said when they reached Caldera Mar. "I know its around here somewhere... AH here it is! Stand back." The minifigures stood in awe as the rock slid open, revealing a whole new territory beyond. "Like it?" Quantum asked. "Well truthfully," StrangeOddShadow replied, "I'm not sure how we could have missed this wall..I mean I pass it every day." "Eh," said Quantum, "Most people are more interested in dragon loot. SPEAKING OF WHICH GET IN QUICK!" "What's wrong?" asked turt. "I didn't see a dragon." "It wasn't the dragon," said Quantum as he was lighting a lantern, "It was the crowd of people chasing it. We needed to avoid them for three reasons. NUMBER ONE! This place should be kept secret. Number two! If I were to suddenly return to stromling form, I would have either been smashed, or I would've corrupted that entire swarm. Number three! I'm claustrophobic. I hate large crowds!" Turt and S.O.S. stared at him. "Anyway, lets get moving." "We seem to have hit a dead end Solar," said S.O.S. "Oh yeah? Watch this,"replied Solar as he walked right through the rock blocking their path." "How did you do that?!" turt exclaimed. "It's a hologram" replied Solar. "Anything can pass through it, except for maelstrom of course." "Hey... why can't I pass through it?" "Take off your ninja hood turt." "Oh...sorry." They walked for what seemed like miles before they arrived at another holographic rock. "All right guys, this is where it all started." They went through the rock and they saw the most potent concentration of maelstrom ever. "I have a question Solar." "Yes S.O.S.?" "Instead of starting with this high of a concentration of maelstrom... why didn't you start with something smaller, like say the Avant Gardens ocean?" "Well truthfully this was closer to the Nexus, and thus, people that could help me if I was infected." "Speaking of which... do you think one of you could release the imagination in your pack? I think the time is up before I need another infusion." "Oh...sure Solar," replied turt as he activated the pack. "Ah much better," Quantum said. "Now here is where we were experimenting. I remember injecting myself with this vaccine, collecting a sample, and...hey what's this trail doing here...it wasn't here before." The minifigures followed and suddenly...there it was. "The spider boss..." said S.O.S. breathlessly. It didn't seem to notice them, until it heard the faint humming of Quantum's serratorizer as they pulled the weapons out of their packs. "Run!" Quantum cried. As the spider tore after them they ran up against a rock. "Hey!" called turt. "We're saved! This is that holographic rock right? Everyone jump through!" "No wait turt that's not the rock!" "Ow...I'm ok!" But as the spider got nearer the minifigs stared upward as the spider raised its leg and prepared to take them to the ground. "Sure," Duke said after Vanda explained the situation,"I can spare someone. His name is Sentiblade. He's one of my best troops, although I don't think that three minifigures can take down the spider boss. Even though StrangeOddShadow has his own gear, we should get around four minifigures at least. I'll try to find some reinforcements, but if I can't, I'll go myself. You guys go ahead." -Later, after all the mini figures were out on the battle field, Duke is on the radio with someone- "Hey its me. I need a favor. Have you heard of Clutch Powers?" "Hi guys, I'm Sentiblade." said a Sentinel walking into the room. "Duke gave me the basic idea of what happened. A Spider Boss? Well that'll certainly be the biggest challenge yet." Well come on," said Turt, "We'll show you where we last saw the Spider Boss." "This is it," said S.O.S. after they entered the cavern on Crux Prime, "This is where we last saw the Spider Boss." "Where's the trail?" Turt asked. "Where's the trail of Maelstrom? It was right here." "Obviously the Baron is trying to cover his tracks," replied Sentiblade. "There should be some sign of a struggle...maybe a rocket launcher from Quantum or something." "Well this is odd... I found an Improved launcher from the Inventor set, which means...Quantum lied to us!" exclaimed Turt. "Well he must have had a good reason for lying that he was Paradox when he was really Assembly," said Sentiblade. "Either way we need to find the Spider Boss first." The three minifigures were wondering what to do when they saw the spider. "WOW!" exclaimed Sentiblade. "THAT'S BIGGER THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE! Wait... who's that sitting on top? Quantum?" "Quantum!" they all said at once. "He's comatose, but alive," said S.O.S. pulling out a life sign reader. "We need to defeat the spider first. Sentiblade you distract him and block his attacks with your shield. Turt and I will attack his sides, but someone needs to get on top and rescue Quantum." "Need a hand?" said a voice coming from a chopper flying overhead. "Epsilon?" the figs said in unison. "That's right! Apparently Duke has some major connections that he doesn't tell anyone about. Look who else is here!" yelled Epsilon. "Clutch Powers! Bullet Mullet!" the minifigures cried each name as the person jumped out of the helicopter. Eventually it amounted to every NPC imaginable, including the entire community of players! The minifigures charged the beast, but it didn't work. All the attacks seemed to bounce off the spider! Waking up, but not wanting to let the Spider Boss know, he took a minute to get his bearings, then noticed a small pack on the spider's back. Slowly, Quantum pulled out his improved launcher, took aim, and fired. The spider realized it was weakened and shook Quantum off, then started retreating. Everyone chased after it, except Steve the ninja, who's hood got stuck in the chopper's online compartment. Eventually the figures chased the spider back to Aura Mar. Right as it was on the edge of the cliff... "Everyone freeze! Let the professionals handle this," said that firefighter guy that blows stuff up in Clutch Powers. He tried to start punching the spider, but ended up running straight into Duke Exeter, who's chopper was a little late. Duke ignored him and started fighting alongside the other figs. Slowly they moved the spider backwards...until it jumped in himself. He had to face the music with the Baron. "Well that looks like a problem solved. What do you wanna do tomorrow guys?" Sentiblade asked S.O.S., Quantum, and turtwigtrain. "Maybe we can find the mythical Portabello OOB" Quantum replied. The End Category:Current Gameplay Era Category:Stories Based on Players Category:Pages Needing Formatting